Gone for good
by lum0smylife
Summary: Madge and Gale form an unexpected friendship whilst Katniss and Peeta are in the hunger games. Now that they're back, how will things be? Most importantly how will they all react to the announcement of the Quater Quell, and their district's newly chosen tributes. Will anyone volunteer this time? Or are they just going to watch their loved ones get killed? Time is ticking.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Madge observed herself in front of the mirror, as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Three loud knocks echoed from the door downstairs. She quickly finished tying a hairband around it and ran down the stairs. She swung on to the corridor door frame and came to a halt. Opening the door, Madge faced the back of Gale Hawthorne. "Hey," she smiled, as Gale turned around to face her, a smile playing on his lips. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "Prim doesn't come around until five."<p>

"Prim's not coming today," Gale said, leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why not?" Madge asked, clutching tighter onto the door handle. She hated it when he did that. It left no space for personal space and always made her stomach go funny. Dread settles in as the worst enters her head. "Did something happen to-"

"No," Gale interrupted, seeing her face drain of its colour. "Katniss is fine. Prim's just got the flu."

Madge groaned, leaning her face into her palm. She had had a cold last week, and must've passed it onto Prim when she stayed the night. "Wait…I might have some antibiotics in the cupboard," she called, already making her way towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you forgetting the obvious?" Gale said in a matter of fact tone as he followed Madge's footsteps. "Mrs Everdeen has medicine herself?" Gale called as he waited in the living room. A loud cacophony of cabinet doors being slammed could be heard from the kitchen.

Madge rummaged through the cabinets, her hands hungrily clawing at its contents. She could've sworn they were here. Moving the painkillers away, she spotted the two green vials. Grabbing them, she rushed back to Gale.

"Here," she said, pushing them into his hands. "You and I both know that she wouldn't use the town's medicine for her personal needs." Madge instructed, staring Gale in the eye. "This way she won't be using the town's medicine." It was imperative that he gave them this. It was the least she could do, with Katniss in the games. It wasn't charity either. She truly did care for Prim.

"If that glare is anything to go by, then I wouldn't want to disappoint." Gale smirked. "Have you played the piano today?" Gale asked, jerking his head in the direction of the untouched piano.

"No…I was about to, but then you came along."

"How about you play now?" Gale suggested, his brows raised suggestively.

"Not today, Gale." Madge warned, shoving him towards the door. "Prim needs her medicine now. Stay focused."

"Yes ma'am." Gale smiled playfully, as he walked past her door. "By the way, Ma wanted me to tell you that you're invited to dinner."

"Are you sure?" Madge frowned, fully aware of their lack of resources.

"_Yes." _Gale emphasised. "You don't want to anger my mom, Madge. You just got into her good books." Gale responded, descending the steps of her porch.

"I'm in her good books?" Madge piped up, raising her brow playfully.

"Don't push it Undersee." Gale smirked. "Besides, you can stay for the Games."

"Thanks," Madge whispered faintly. She was thankful the company. She hated watching it at home by herself. The house felt haunted with all the voices of the dead. Every child her father had allowed to be sent to their deaths. Her best friends being two of them.

"She'll be okay, Madge." Gale reassured her, noticing the change in her demeanour.

"There's only four of them left," she whispered, trying to conceal the trembles down her lips. Cato. Thresh. Katniss. Peeta. The last she had seen the girl from District 5 ate the poisonous berries. Nightlock. "Let's hope _they'll_ both be okay," Madge responded, it coming out harsher than she had intended. She knew Gale didn't like Peeta. Especially after Peeta professed his love for Katniss, who strangely responded to his feelings. She never struck me as the romantic type.

Gale nodded reluctantly, and swung back on his feet, on his way back to the Seam. Sometimes Madge wondered, how they could have ever become friends. Him being from the Seam, reluctant to look past stereotypes when it comes to people from Town. And then there she was, a person from Town.

* * *

><p>"Primrose Everdeen." Effie Trinket's voice dragged at Madge's heartstrings as she announced the female tribute for this year. It can't be. It can't be Prim. Not Katniss's Prim. It's got to be a mistake. Madge's eyes frantically search for the brave blonde, as panic and hysteria builds up within. Oh god. She's going to throw up. She's going to-<p>

Madge is caught off guard as she spots Prim moving towards the stage, taking one step at a time. Her face is flushed. She doesn't even cry. She's so strong. How can a twelve year old be so strong? Madge sees her tuck the back of her shirt into her skirt, just as Madge had seen Katniss do so many times at school. She would call her "little duck."

Shrieks of resistance make their way forward, as Madge sees blurs of peacekeepers holding someone back. She knows who it is before she even hears the words.

"I volunteer!" Katniss Everdeen. Of course. Who else would care more for Prim, than her own sister?

Prim's shrieks are harsher and higher than Katniss's. They make claw at Madge's heart and make her toes curl. _'I volunteer as tribute.'_ Madge has to clamp her hands shut over her mouth to restrain herself.

Katniss has volunteered. Katniss is going to be a tribute. Katniss is going to be in the Games.

Madge can feel her knees shiver on the verge of collapsing as Katniss is escorted up the stage. The shrill echoes of Prim's screams, crumbling all the nerve she has left. Her eyes remain transfixed on Katniss, whose hands are trembling uncontrollably, as someone from the crowd takes Prim away. Everything else seems muffled. She has to win. Katniss has to win. She has to survive. She's her friend.

Madge doesn't even bother listening to Effie Trinket anymore. Her eyes water as her body trembles all over.

"_Peeta Mellark."_

No.

This time her knees gives way and she collapses onto the ground, only to be held onto the person beside her. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. Not Peeta. Anyone but Peeta. She wants to scream. She wants to cry out. She wants to drag him off the stage. But she can't. All she can do is clutch onto the arm holding her. The people around her, heave her up now. All Madge can do is stare. Stare at the only two friends she has. Both of them shaking each other's hand. A reluctant mannerism. A vow to survive. And only one of them will come back. Or neither of them will.

The crowd start to clear as the new tributes disappear behind the doors of the Justice Building. It's started to rain. Madge can feel the droplets trickle down her back as she's left shivering in the cold, alone. And then it hits her. Harder than before and Madge drops onto her knees. Mud spreads over her white dress, the rain becoming heavier. And she sobs. Her hands dragging down on her face as she falls onto her elbows. Sobs rake her lungs, her brief pants transgressing into wails.

The worst of it passes her. With the heavy pounding of the rain on her back, and mud clinging onto her arms, Madge stills. She can hear the heavy pounding of her heart, in her head. Her eyes are closed no longer. She just stares. Stares at the ground. A fire burning behind her blue eyes, that wasn't there before. She was furious.

They were gone. Her best friends were gone. The Capitol pushed them to an earlier death. The Capitol have made them dig their grave and the graves of others. The Capitol have taken them from her. And they _will_ pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: As I said before, I ended up re-editing this chapter because the previous one I had uploaded was too short and a bit rushed for my liking. Hope it doesn't both the reader's following this story, though I would advise you read this chapter before continuing. More Gadge interactions next chapter. I'm open for criticism and reviews. Have a lovely day :) x<strong>


End file.
